falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout Enden
Militärbasis Voraussetzungen: Zerstöre die Militärbasis. Cathedral Voraussetzungen: Zerstöre die Kathedrale. Master's victory Voraussetzungen: Trete der Unity bei (den Standort von Vault 13 dem Lieutenant oder dem Meister verraten). Super mutants Ending 1 Voraussetzungen: Zerstöre die Kathedrale zuerst und dann die Militärbasis. :* The Memoiren des Vault-Bewohners establish this ending as canon Ending 2 Voraussetzungen: Zerstöre die Military Base zuerst und dann die Kathedrale. Necropolis Water pump maintained Voraussetzungen: Den Wasserchip nehmen und die Pumpe reparieren. Dehydration Voraussetzungen: Den Wasserchip nehmen und die Pumpe nicht reparieren. Mutant attack Voraussetzungen: Nekropolis nach 110 vergangenen Tagen oder 30 Tage nachdem man alle Supermutanten am Wasserschuppen getötet hat. :* Die Memoiren des Vault-Bewohners und Fallout 2 etablieren dieses Ende als Canon. Followers of the Apocalypse Gain control of Boneyard Voraussetzungen: Das Ende ist mit Fehlern behaftet und taucht im Spiel nicht auf. :* Fallout: New Vegas sieht dieses Ende als kanonisch an. Killed by mutants Voraussetzungen: Einwilligen, dass man die Kathedrale ausspioniert. Es ist nicht möglich, dies zu Ende zu bringen. Einige Quellen besagen, dass dieses Ende auftritt, wenn der Meister nicht innerhalb von 90 Tagen nach dem Spielstart besiegt wird. Shady Sands Republik Neu-Kalifornien Voraussetzungen: Aradesh und Tandi leben. :* Fallout 2 und Fallout: New Vegas erachten dieses Ende als kanonisch. Aradesh grieves Tandi Voraussetzungen: Tandi töten, Aradesh am Leben lassen. Tandi takes over Voraussetzungen: Aradesh töten, Tandi nicht. Destroyed by raiders Voraussetzungen: Aradesh und Tandi töten. Razed by mutants Voraussetzungen: Shady Sands nach 230 vergangenen Tagen betreten. Dieses Ende hat Priorität. Junktown In the original write-up of Junktown, the "ending sequence" was reversed from its final incarnation. See the alternate endings for the original versions, which were changed because the marketing department decided at the last minute that the game had to "reward good and punish bad".Jess Heinig in Fallout Bible 9 Killian takes control Voraussetzungen: Gizmo töten, aber nicht Killian. :* Fallout: New Vegas sieht dieses Ende als kanonisch an. Alternative Version the background picture being a gallows behind Killian with shadows of dead men hanging from it. Gizmo takes control Voraussetzungen: Gizmo am Leben lassen. Alternative Version the background picture showing Junktown as a Reno-like casino with electricity and clean streets free of any drug dealers or riff-raff who might endanger Gizmo's operations. Destroyed by mutants der Supermutant]] Voraussetzungen: Ending cut from the game. Stählerne Bruderschaft Drive mutants away ]] Voraussetzungen: Rhombus am Leben lassen. :* Fallout 2, Fallout 3, und Fallout: New Vegas etablieren das als kanonisch. Dictatorship Voraussetzungen: Rhombus töten. Traitor Voraussetzungen: Ending cut from the game. Hub Prosperous trade center Voraussetzungen: Complete the quest "Find the missing caravans" and kill Decker without doing any quest for him. Kill both the Meister and the Lieutenant before 140 days have passed. :* Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas confirm that this ending is canon. Abandoned thumb Voraussetzungen: Do not complete the quest "Find the missing caravans", or complete at least one quest from Decker, or the Meister and the Lieutenant are alive after 140 days have passed. Khans Destroyed as a fighting force Voraussetzungen: Kill Garl and at least eight more raiders, or kill at least thirteen raiders. :* Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas establish this ending as canon (although a single Khan survivor, Darion, is found from Vault 15 in Fallout 2, where he is quite influental). Regroup and terrorize Voraussetzungen: Enter the raider camp but don't kill enough raiders for the previous ending. Die Seuche hält noch Jahre an Voraussetzungen: Das Camp nicht betreten. Vault Dweller leaves Vault 13]] Ending 1 Voraussetzungen: Take the Bloody Mess trait when creating your character, or procure bad karma by the end of the game. This is also attainable if you very quickly initiate combat upon exiting the conversation with the Overseer. You can kill him and he dies the same horrible fashion as if you have the Bloody Mess trait. Ending 2 Voraussetzungen: Don't take the Bloody Mess trait or procure neutral to good karma. Videos 425px 425px Referenzen en:Fallout endings it:Finali di Fallout pl:Fallout 1 Zakończenia ru:Концовки Fallout uk:Закінчення Fallout Kategorie:Fallout Zwischensequenzen